


To Be With A Dragon

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8774989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: " Please tell me what it looks like when you walk in on your boyfriend wanking off to a poster of a dragon."
   Written in 2008.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, this was inspired by the prompt: Charlie _really_ likes dragons.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...

Charlie was out of breath as he chased Tonks down from the Boys Dormitories into the Gryffindor common room. "Tonks!" he cried, "Tonks! It wasn't what it looked like!"

Tonks turned on her heels to face him, expression full of fury, hair long and unnaturally red. "Really?!" She shouted, "Please tell me what it looks like when you walk in on your boyfriend wanking off to a poster of a dragon." She flew her hands in the air, "Tell me that wasn't what I fucking saw!"

The Weasley clutched his callused hand to his chest, trying to catch his breath. "Tonks, shut up; everyone is staring." He glanced around nervously at the entire Gryffindor common room gaping at them.

She crinkled her nose. "Why do I care? Let everyone see what a creep you are!" She turned away and stormed out of the common room. 

After hours of searching, Charlie found Tonks sulking near the end of the Forbidden Forest. She was so engrossed in what she was doing that it was easy for him to walk straight up to her unnoticed even though his heavy boots crunched leaves with every step. He paused to observe her. She was sitting on the pine covered ground, against a tree, knees tucked against her small chest. Her hair was no longer red but instead was its natural dark blonde hue. Tonks' concentration seemed to be focused on a pine cone that she was attempting to transfigure. He smiled as she furrowed her brow in frustration. She always looked adorable like that. 

_Well, better get this over with._ , he thought. He cleared his throat to get her attention. On hearing the noise, Tonks shrieked, jumping two feet into the air. She whipped around and scowled when she spotted the Weasley.

"Bloody hell, you pervert! You scared me to death." She situated herself so her back was to Charlie and continued on her transfiguration. "Don't come closer." She warned as Charlie stepped forward.

"You know, I wish you wouldn't call me a pervert."

She barked out a laugh. "I'm only calling you what you are."

Charlie squatted beside his girlfriend. "You didn't see what you thought you saw."

"I saw _you_ wanking away at a _dragon_."

He shook his head. "Hon, my bed faces that poster."

"So?"

Charlie put his arms around her shoulders, and heaved a sigh when she shook it off. "Tonks, when I am on my bed, I'm facing that poster," he blushed, "so naturally, when I am, " he lowered his voice "wanking" he raised it to his normal tone "I'm facing that poster."

"Which shows how much of a pervert you are."

"Tonks! Will you shut up and listen?!" He sat in front of her, holding her chin in his rough hand, making sure she was looking him in the eyes. "I was not masturbating to that poster. That poster has been in that spot since I came to Hogwarts, before I even thought of masturbation. That poster was not what I was wanking to." He leaned forward so his and Tonks' faces were inches apart. "I was thinking of _you_. Beautiful, marvelous, sexy you."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"Yes, silly. I've never lied to you and I'm not planning to start now."

The Metamorphmagus averted her gaze, "You sure you don't want me to change into a dragon or something?"

Charlie squealed with laughter, plastering a shocked expression on Tonks' face. "Merlin, no, Tonks! Why the hell would you think that?"

She blushed, "I wanted you to still love me, so I thought if I turned myself so I looked like a dragon, I wouldn't lose you." She laughed nervously. "Stupid, right?"

"Yeah." He said bluntly. "But I still love you." He leaned forward, kissing her slowly.

After they disconnected, Tonks smiled, "Forgive me?"

Charlie shook his head, "Silly, there's nothing to forgive."

"Are you kidding? I made a huge scene in the common room! Now everyone will think you have a dragon fetish!"

Charlie smirked. "I'll think of something to get you back."

She whacked his muscular arm playfully. "Don't you dare!"

Using his Quidditch speed, he ran toward the castle screaming "Nymphadora Tonks sleeps with Slytherins for fun! Pass it on!" All heads on the ground turned and watched the spectacle of a furious Tonks chasing her boyfriend across the grounds, screaming bloody murder.


End file.
